Aspartame (1-methyl N-L-.alpha.-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine) is a widely used sweetener. Its preparation and use are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,492,131 and 3,642,491. FDA regulations 21 CFR 172.804(c)(3) provide that when aspartame is used as a sugar substitute for table use, its label shall bear instructions "not to use in cooking or baking." This label warning was required by the FDA because aspartame was found to be unstable when heated. For example, aspartame would decompose in typical baking situations such as making cakes, cookies, breads and the like.
This invention solves the problem of aspartame's instability during baking.